Suicide Alley
Suicide Alley is the sixth issue of Before the Incal. Like the fourth issue, it's not divided chapters. It was published in 1995 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky, illustrated by Zoran Janjetov. Plot In the Forest of Singing Crystals, Tanatah is trying to prevent Animah from leaving the Interior Sun, so she hits one of the crystals so that both fall asleep. Meanwhile, the Flying Star, a pirate craft commanded by Kaimann takes over Diavaloo’s satellite, having an orgy with the prostitutes to celebrate. Ancient Olaf informs Kaimann that there’s an aristo of pure blood on board. They find a chained Luz, but upon removing her helmet he kills two of Kaimman’s men by using her halo, however Kaimann stops her with his reptilian tail. They all return to the Flying Star. Back in Terra, candidates for Private Detective are being given cases by a lottery, which also assigns an eye-cop observer to them. No one wants to be assigned case 1313 but that’s precisely the one is assigned to John. The case concerns the House of Dorian Grae, a haven for deformed aristos, where forty bloody murders have taken place. The House of Dorian Grae is where aristos who have used up the limited number of cloning available to them spend their last days, with bodies filled with tumor and lesions. Since their relatives never visit them, they’re only permitted animal companions, such as silke paleo-dogs from Aldebaran or winged cats from Nubia-5. Five years ago the first victim was discovered: madam Tenka d’Oligaforte, strangled by a fine cord, and since then there’s been one victim per month, despite the fact that all furniture, curtains, cords and string-like accessories have been eliminated. in warrior clothes.]] In the Center of the Planet Animah and Tanatah are woken up by the Arhats. They have left an Ultra-psychorat who speaks the high speech, called Raphaela for Animah; and warn her about Gorgo the Foul. Animah manages to get to the surface. Luz wakes up in the legendary pirate stronghold Tortuga Island, which is inside a hollow asteroid. Luz questions Olaf about Kaimann’s origins: Despite the fact that the descendants of mutants sired to a noble are killed at birth, Olaf, who was the most senior palace servant was so touched by the child’s refined spirit that he decided against killing him, leaving everything behind. They arrived at the asteroid, which at the time it was inhabited by a band of apemen with tails who adopted Kaimann. Luz is baths and changes into a warrior’s garb. Kaimann declares his love for her, but Luz tells him she’s in love with John DiFool, however Kaimann’s spies tell him he has moved on. Luz decides to go to Shaft City with Kaimann to verify. .]] DiFool goes to the House of Dorian Grae, but upon entering the room of aristos he gets harassed by them, while being chased he accidentally jumps on of the resident’s animal, a lizard, exposing the animal’s cord-like tongue, revealing he’s the killer. The aristo resident gets angry and tries to choke John but the eye-cop blows his head. Now that John has solved the case he gets his diploma, while Luz and Kaimann observe him disguised as Technos. Luz tries to make John remember but he doesn’t recognize her. Luz leaves the planet disappointed but at least now she’s the Queen of Tortuga. John goes to a homeo-brothel and picks a random homeo-whore. Whoever she’s replaced by Animah. She has sex with John and after nine months Solune is born, making Tanatah jealous. Animah gives Solune to the Metabaron, since he is the only one fit to serve as his protector and mentor. But when Animah returns to the Interior Sun she learns that Tanatah stole the Black Incal in a fit of enraged jealousy. The Luminous Incal calms Animah’s worries, indicating that her treason is part of an age-old plan. Although Tanatah believes she has deceived them, she’s actually carrying out the Incal’s supreme design. doesn't remember Luz.|left]] A lot of the events depicted or hinted at in The Incal happen next: Tanatah tries to join forces with the Technos-technos, but they betray her and she’s left for dead in the Great Acid Lake, where she’s rescued by Shaft City outcasts, eventually becoming the Queen of Amok. Ten years after Solune’s birth Animah reenters the outside work. The Incal tells Animah that Raphaela should pretend to stumble and Animah should pretend to pass out, so that Gorgo can steal the Incal, which will later be stolen by Bergs in homo-camouflage, who will eventually hand the Incal to John. Luz goes back to Terra and breaks into a luxurious conapt, stealing two holomask generators (one is the virtual body of an old lady and other virtual body is one of a beatiufl aristo), assumes the identity of Nimbea S. Quinq, and hires John DiFool, putting into motion the events that begin the Incal. Other issues # ''Farewell, Father'' (1988) # ''Class "R" Detective'' (1990) # Croot (1991) # ''Psycho Anarchist'' (1992) # Vhisky, SPV and Homeo-Whores (1993) # ''Suicide Alley'' (1995)